The Contents of a Box
by vampireunicorn101
Summary: Late Valentines PWP. Naruto should have learned to never trust Sai when it comes to his love life. Luckily, Sasuke can be surprisingly forgiving. To Naruto anyway.


**A/N: So, this is a little PWP I wrote for valentines day, which I know is like...almost a month ago, lol. I swear I started it before valentines! **

**It is set in the same AU as _First Time_, but you don't need to have read that for this to make sense...although, you should! ^^**

**So, here it is; enjoy, and please let me know what you think ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this fanfic**

The Contents of a Box

Naruto paused for breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He was in deep, deep trouble, and that was the only reason he was there. It was the last place he had wanted to be, but he had no choice. This was literally his last hope.

The door swung open revealing his friend/tormentor. Sai raised one dark eyebrow in a silent question at the breathless blonde standing on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sai asked. "I thought you had a big date planned."

"You have to help me!" Naruto exclaimed, lunging forward and grabbing Sai by the lapels of his shirt. "Please, you're my last hope. If you don't, Sasuke's going to kill me!"

Sai untangled himself from his friend with an inner smirk, careful to keep his face expressionless. "The last time I helped you, your boyfriend punched me," he said.

"That wasn't you helping, that was you meddling; this is different. I need..." Naruto trailed off as he became aware of the noise coming from inside Sai's house. "Hey, are you playing Rock Band without me?" He exclaimed pushing past his friend, his dilemma momentarily forgotten.

Sai shut the door with a sigh, following Naruto into the living room.

Naruto stood, glaring at Sakura, Kiba and Ino. "I can't believe you're playing without me. Who's going to rock out on lead guitar?"

Ino grinned at him, raising her hand in a piece sign instead of rock horns. Naruto groaned.

"This is a singles only valentines party," Sai explained. "Unlike you, none of us are going to get laid tonight, unless I get Kiba really, really drunk."

"Never going to happen," Kiba said from behind the drum kit.

"I'm not going to get laid tonight unless you help me," Naruto said, reminded of his reason for being somewhere other than at home with Sasuke on Valentines night.

"Oooh, what did you do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sank down on the sofa with a soft groan of despair. "I had everything all worked out," he said, "I swapped my night shift for a day shift, and was going to get Sasuke his present when I finished but the shop had sold out. I've been all over town looking for something, then I realised that I forgot to get him a card. I have no gift, no card, no hope. Sasuke is going to kill me. He's really serious about holidays like this. Once I forgot our anniversary and he didn't speak to me for a week." Naruto buried his head in his hands.

"I really didn't see Sasuke as the type to go psycho over anniversaries," Ino commented.

"Naruto's exaggerating," Sakura said. "Sasuke didn't speak to him for two days, and I'm pretty sure the fact that he went home drunk with 'I love Sai's fat cock' written on his face in permanent marker had more to do with it than him forgetting the anniversary."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Sai said. "Fun times."

Naruto was quickly coming to the conclusion that seeking help from Sai might be a mistake. He was due home half an hour ago, and the longer he delayed the more pissed off Sasuke would be.

Ino placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What were you going to get him?" She asked.

"This watch he had his eye on; I saved up for months. I can't believe they sold out."

"Well, between us we can come up with a replacement present, right guys?" Ino grinned around the room.

"All I have is a six pack of cider, and that's for me." Kiba said.

"You can have my watch to give to him," Sakura offered, pulling it off her wrist. Naruto eyed the watch, which was pink, with a small shudder.

"I appreciate the offer," he said, "But it's a bit too different to the other one."

"I have a bottle of pink Lambrini," Ino offered. "I've only had one glass, and if we top it up with blackcurrant squash it won't notice."

"Sasuke was sorting the wine and dinner," Naruto said. "Also, he's not a fifteen year old girl." He glanced over at Sai, barely daring to hope.

Sai looked thoughtful. "Well, there is something I have that would do for a last minute present, but you have to promise me something first."

Naruto scowled, his suspicion of Sai warring with his need to keep Sasuke happy. "What's the promise?" He asked.

Sai tried not to smirk. "It's actually something I got for an ex, but we broke up before I could give it to them, so it's already wrapped. The promise is that you don't open it. I want you to give it to Sasuke without knowing what's in there."

"Why?"

"Because that way it will be a surprise for both of you. Although I doubt you'll have a chance to peek anyway. I'm sure I overheard Sasuke say that he would be having dinner ready for -" he glanced at his watch- "Five minutes ago."

Naruto rolled his eyes. It could be a set up, or Sai making him think that it was a set up could be a set up in itself. Or Sai could genuinely be trying to help him. You never knew with Sai. "Fine, I agree to your condition. What do you want for it?"

Sai gave him a wide eyed look of innocence. "I told you, Naruto. It's a gift. Wait there a moment, I'll get it for you now."

He vanished up the stairs. There was some crashing and scuffling sounds. Naruto shared a look with the others, wondering what Sai was doing. Sakura shrugged and offered him a box of pringles. Naruto grabbed a couple, munching on them thoughtfully. He hoped that he was doing the right thing in trusting Sai.

Sai returned a few minutes later with a box wrapped in colourful paper under his arm. He presented it to Naruto with a flourish. Naruto took it gingerly, testing the weight. "It's wrapped in Christmas paper," he said.

"It was going to be a Christmas present," Sai replied.

"Why do you have sellotape in your hair?"

Sai tugged the offending tape with a wince, chucking it in the general direction of the bin. "I kept the present in my wrapping cupboard," he replied.

Naruto sighed, he really didn't have time to question Sai's motives, he was just going to have to trust his friend. "Thank you," he said with a grin before dashing out of the house.

There was a moments silence after Naruto left, then Sakura asked; "how much of that story about that present being for your ex was complete bullshit?"

"All of it. Truth is, I have a friend who runs a sex shop. He was getting rid of a load of stuff and palmed it off on me. I've been wondering what to do with it for ages."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke's going to punch you again," She said.

"Only if he finds out that I gave that stuff to Naruto. Besides, he needs to let go and have some fun. I was only trying to help them."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto snuck in, half an hour late for dinner, and almost an hour later than he had promised Sasuke he would be. He kicked off his shoes and deposited his coat on the floor. He noticed that Sasuke had tidied up his other shoes. He scowled, knowing that it would be a pain in the ass to try and find them again. He wished that Sasuke would leave his things alone, then remembered that Sasuke was likely to be pissed off at him, and would probably just kick him out if he mentioned his missing shoes. Naruto swallowed his ire, and composed what he hoped was a contrite expression on his face as Sasuke came out of the kitchen scowling.

"Where have you been? Dinner is ice cold." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I was kept behind in work."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "I called your work when you didn't answer your phone. They said that you left ten minutes early."

Crap. Naruto needed to distract Sasuke fast. "Happy Valentines, I love you," he said, presenting Sai's box.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, suitably distracted.

"It's your gift," Naruto replied, hoping that Sai hadn't screwed him over.

Sasuke took the box from him very carefully, as if he were concerned that it might contain a bomb. "It's wrapped in Christmas paper." He said.

Crap! More distracting needed. Sasuke looked like he was one breath away from exploding. Naruto grabbed him, kissing him hard, putting all his desperation into the kiss. Sasuke remained stiff in his arms for a few seconds before melting deliciously against Naruto.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was hiding something, but he couldn't help but react when Naruto kissed him like that. He had been annoyed at Naruto turning up late after all the effort he had put into their meal, but he was sure that Naruto had a good reason. Sasuke broke away from the kiss, a bit breathless.

"I'll go and heat up dinner," he said.

"Don't you want to open your present first?" Naruto asked. Since he had thawed Sasuke, he was beginning to get curious as to what was in the box.

Sasuke eyed the box doubtfully. He was sure that his lover had gone to a lot of trouble over his present, obviously to the extent that he had failed to notice all the hints Sasuke had been dropping about the watch he liked. Sasuke had given his present to Naruto that morning; a game that he had wanted for a while. Personally, Sasuke had wanted to get him something a little bit more romantic; hence the dinner, and the rose petals he had carefully strewn over their bed that Naruto knew nothing about.

"I'll open it while dinner's re-heating," Sasuke said, leading Naruto into the kitchen. He smiled slightly at the gasp Naruto let out as he followed him. Sasuke had made sure that everything was perfect; flickering candles were the only lighting and the table was laid out with their best (and only) matching dinner set. A bottle of champagne was cooling in an ice bucket, and Sasuke had another one put away in the fridge. He set the first plate of food to reheat, and turned his attention to the box.

Naruto was feeling all kinds of shitty as he saw the effort that Sasuke had gone to. Whatever was in the box had best be the best gift ever, or he was in for a world of guilt. The sound of tearing paper had him turning his attention back to Sasuke, who had the box propped on the kitchen table, and was ripping off the gaudy Christmas wrapping. Naruto watched as Sasuke bundled the wrapping paper in the bin, then slowly opened the box. He gazed into it, then paused for a horribly long time. Naruto fought the urge to peer over his shoulder. Finally, after what seemed like hours Sasuke raised his head, his expression unreadable. The microwave pinged and was ignored by both men.

"Naruto," Sasuke said slowly, "did Sai help you to choose this gift?"

Naruto tried not to look panicked. "Of course not!" he exclaimed loudly, "Why would I need Sai's help to choose a present for you?"

"So you chose this yourself, for me? All by yourself?"

Naruto bit his lip, wondering if he should be admitting to this when he still didn't know what was in the box. "Yes," he said finally, hoping it was the right thing to do.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He asked, his voice suddenly dangerous.

"Because I love you?" Naruto really, really needed to see what was in the box.

Sasuke gave him the look that was reserved for when he wasn't sure whether to laugh or throttle Naruto. Not a good sign, considering. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. "Because you love me. I see." Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned. There was no way he was going to talk his way out of this one. He gave into the temptation and leaned over Sasuke's shoulder to look at the other contents of the box.

"Son of a...I'm going to bloody kill him," Naruto growled.

"I'll hold him down. Let me guess, Sai 'helped' you, and you didn't want me to know."

"Pretty much," Naruto said, his eyes still fixed on the contents of the box.

"Why did you think that would work?"

"I don't know! I just panicked. I'm sorry Sasuke, I've ruined valentines."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks between his palms and pulled him into a kiss. It was hard to stay mad at him when he seemed so dejected. Sai on the other hand was going to learn his lesson, permanently.

"Tell me what happened," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto sighed. "I really wanted to get you that watch you wanted, and today's pay would give me just enough to get it. But when I went to the store they were all sold out, so I searched every where, and then I was late, and Sakura wasn't home...I just really wanted to get you something special."

"Well, it's certainly different," Sasuke said with a wry smile.

"And you cooked and everything; I feel so bad."

Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sure you can make it up to me later," he said, placing a gentle kiss against Naruto's lips before turning to sort the dinner.

Naruto took the box upstairs, hoping to tuck it away under the bed. He glanced down at the contents again as he ran up the stairs. A lot of it was pink, and clearly designed as gag gifts for women. He wondered where the hell Sai had got it all from, and why. If it really was a gift for an ex, he could understand the ex part. As well as the handcuffs, there was pink bondage tape with red hearts on, some sort of flavoured lube also pink, a rather large dildo that Naruto suspected glowed in the dark, black cat ears, a woman's candy thong, a pair of dice, and some confetti in the shape of penises and breasts. It was the tackiest collection of sex aids Naruto had ever seen, and he had been in Ann Summer's. He was definitely, one hundred percent never trusting Sai ever again.

He dumped the box on the bedroom floor and turned on the light. His breath caught; Sasuke had prepared the bedroom, too. The bed was strewn with rose petals, and there were candles ready to be lit. a bottle of massage oil sat on the bedside cabinet. Naruto felt even worse. All he had to do was buy Sasuke a watch, and he had managed to fuck that up. He swore to himself that he would be Sasuke's personal sex slave for the whole night. Hopefully that would clear a bit of his guilt. He switched off the light and headed back downstairs.

Sasuke was laying the plates on the table, his phone cradled on the crook of his neck and a fierce scowl distorting his features.

"I swear if you so much as look at Naruto again, I will gouge your eyes out!" He snapped into the phone.

Naruto had been thinking that Sasuke was being uncharacteristically understanding about the whole affair. Now he saw that the full extent of his ire was directed at Sai. If Naruto hadn't been so pissed off at him, he would almost feel sorry for his friend.

"Yeah, well fuck you, too, asshole," Sasuke snarled, snatching the phone from his ear and hanging up with enough violence that Naruto was sure he had broken something. He turned to Naruto with a smile that was an almost creepy contrast to the anger he had just been displaying.

"Ok, we're going to pretend that this is the beginning of our evening," Sasuke said, pouring a glass of champagne for each of them. "Tomorrow I will make sure that that bastard wished he had never been born, but tonight is all about us."

Naruto felt that it would be unwise to argue with Sasuke. Besides, he needed to start making things right. He took the glass Sasuke offered and sipped at the champagne, the bubbles tickling his throat. He smiled at Sasuke, and the smouldering look in Sasuke's eyes had his heart pounding. Naruto raised his glass.

"To us," he said.

Sasuke clinked his glass against Naruto's, then took his lover's hand and lead him to the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner had been consumed and enjoyed by both; one bottle of champagne was in the recycling bin, and a considerable amount was missing from the second. They were both a little bit giggly as they kissed over the washing up, hands immersed in the suds and fingers tangling together. Naruto loved this side of Sasuke, and hated that he only ever showed it when they were alone. With a small grin he flicked his wrist, covering Sasuke with bubbles.

Sasuke stared at him in shock for a moment, suds trailing down his cheek. It was too much for Naruto; he burst into gales of laughter.

Sasuke scowled at his lover, and vindictively doused him with a cupful of dish water. Naruto let out a gasp as the water flattened his hair and trailed wetly down his back. Letting out a sound somewhere between a snarl and a giggle, Naruto splashed back, scooping up a handful of water and tossing it at Sasuke. Half of it ended up on the floor, the other half soaked the front of Sasuke's shirt.

A dangerous light shone in Sasuke's eyes, one that had Naruto's heart pounding. In unison they began splashing each other, soaking the floor, worktop and clean dishes in the process. There was more water on them than in the sink when Sasuke dodged, and slipped on the sodden floor. He felt his legs go out from under him, and grabbed the nearest thing to hold himself up, which happened to be Naruto. With a joint cry of surprise they tumbled to the floor, Naruto landing heavily on top of Sasuke.

"Shit, Sasuke are you-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hungry kiss, stopping him mid sentence. Naruto sank into the kiss with a soft moan, taking it to mean that Sasuke was ok. He tangled his fingers in Sasuke's wet hair, sliding his tongue deep into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke let Naruto take control of the kiss for a moment, relishing the feeling of his hard, wet body pressing Sasuke against the damp linoleum. Finally, he cupped Naruto's cheeks in his hands, and pushed him away just far enough so he could talk.

"Bedroom, now," he said.

Naruto grinned and sprung to his feet, almost loosing his balance and falling on top of Sasuke. Once he was comfortably upright he reached down to Sasuke and pulled him to his feet. The tug sent a stab of pain down Sasuke's arm, sure sign that he would have a bruise from his fall come the morning. At that moment, he didn't really care. He allowed Naruto to drag him up the stairs, uncaring that they were both leaving a trail of water, though he did pause to grab the half empty bottle of champagne.

They paused outside the bedroom to kiss again, Sasuke pressing Naruto against the wall and plundering his mouth while trying not to spill champagne everywhere. Naruto's hands cupped his ass and pulled him close, pressing their groins together. Sasuke could feel his hard cock through his wet jeans, and he moaned in anticipation.

Naruto somehow managed to rescue the champagne from Sasuke's slack grasp, and pushed himself away from the wall, continuing their aborted mission to the bedroom. He pushed open the door.

"Crap," Sasuke murmured behind him, "I forgot to finish getting it ready."

Naruto turned to him with a soft smile. "It's perfect," he said, taking Sasuke's hand in his and backing into the bedroom. The gesture was ruined by his foot catching on something. He toppled backwards with a startled cry, letting go of Sasuke just in time to stop himself from pulling him over. The champagne danced in the bottle as he tried to stay upright; Sasuke watched wide eyed as Naruto danced across the room, somehow managing to not spill a drop of champagne, eventually landing with a thump on the bed.

"What the fuck?" Naruto exclaimed, placing the champagne bottle on the bedside cabinet.

Sasuke picked up the guilty party; the forgotten 'present' from Sai, and dumped it on the bed next to Naruto. "It's your own fault for leaving it in the middle of the room," he said, sitting down on the bed.

He clearly hadn't thought things through properly, because the box was now in between him and Naruto. He scowled at it, suddenly reminded how much he hated Sai.

Naruto glanced into the box with a small giggle. "Does anyone ever actually use these things?" He said. He reached into the box and pulled out the cat ears. In a moment of crazed inspiration he settled them on Sasuke's head. Sasuke scowled at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. It may have been the effects of the champagne, but Sasuke suddenly looked really cute. A sudden mental image hit him, of bending Sasuke over and fucking him whilst he was wearing the cat ears. He swallowed, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock at that thought.

Sasuke let out a sigh, and reached up to take the cat ears off.

"Leave them on," Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at him, convinced that his boyfriend had gone insane. "What?"

"I...I think they look cute."

"I'm not cute," Sasuke snarled, ripping the ears off. Naruto grabbed his hand before he could toss them across the room.

"Sasuke, please. For me." Naruto said, doing his best puppy dog eyes. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone; this will just be between you and me."

Sasuke held his gaze for a long moment; Naruto kept up the puppy dog eyes. Finally, with a defeated sigh, Sasuke snatched the ears back and put them on. "Freak," he muttered.

"I love you, too," Naruto said, leaning over the box to kiss Sasuke. It began as a light peck on the lips, but became heated as Sasuke's mouth opened under his in a moan, Sasuke's tongue lapping at his lips. Naruto groaned, and tried to move closer, wanting to press against Sasuke, wanting to feel his lover's warm flash.

Instead, he encountered cardboard. Naruto scowled down at the box. Then inspiration struck. "I think we should play with this stuff," he said.

Sasuke followed his gaze. "_Really?"_

"Come on, Sasuke, it'll be fun."

"I had tonight all planned out; I was going to start with a sensual all over body massage, then suck you till you came. Then I planned to fuck your face while you fingered my ass."

"That sounds really, really hot...but we've got all night. And I want to play a bit first."

The grin Naruto shot Sasuke was not reassuring, but it sent a jolt straight to Sasuke's groin. He knew that Naruto was going to get what he wanted, because Naruto always got what he wanted.

"Besides, I need to make up to you for getting this crappy present, and what better way than to use it. I was going to be your sex slave-"

"We could still do that."

"But, this makes more sense, y'know, Karmically."

"It's more irony than Karma," Sasuke muttered, more to himself than Naruto, who had begun to rummage in the box.

With a whoop Naruto scattered the tacky confetti over the bed. Sasuke sighed. He already had rose petals stuck to his damp clothing; he really didn't want to be picking glittery boobs out of his hair.

Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He was going to make sure that Sasuke had fun; moreover, he was going to use the tacky collection to make Sasuke so hot that he would be begging Naruto to make him come. Naruto grinned to himself; Sasuke's obvious reluctance just made the challenge all the sweeter. He was definitely going to ensure that it was the best valentines ever.

Naruto pushed the box onto the floor for the moment, and pounced on Sasuke, pushing him down onto the bed. Sasuke let out a startled cry that turned into a moan as Naruto began to attack his neck, kissing and biting the flesh that tasted faintly of lemon washing up liquid. He felt Sasuke's fingers tangle in his hair, and grinned against his lover's throat. Naruto loved how little convincing Sasuke took; already he could feel Sasuke's cock hardening against his thigh. It reminded him that they were both still wearing far too much clothing. He began working on the button's of Sasuke's shirt, following with his mouth, kissing and licking at the exposed skin.

Sasuke seemed to have a similar idea, and he tugged at Naruto's t-shirt, causing an awkward moment where they were both tangled in their clothing before both offending garments were tossed aside. Naruto giggled as Sasuke's hands immediately went to the zipper of his jeans.

"Eager," he purred in Sasuke's ear, biting at the lobe. Sasuke arched against him with a gasp, his fingers tightening against Naruto's hips.

Naruto leaned over the bed, and reached into the box, pulling out the handcuffs. He sat up, grinning down at Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I really don't think-"

Naruto silenced him with a kiss, managing to clip one of the cuffs around Sasuke's wrist without him noticing. He tugged Sasuke's arm so it was above his head, and looped the chain around the headboard.

"I hope you have a key for these," Sasuke said.

"It's a tacky gag gift," Naruto replied; "all I need to do is press a button."

Sasuke let out a martyred sigh and raised his other arm. Naruto wasn't fooled; he could feel the hardness of Sasuke's cock pressing against him. He clipped the second cuff around Sasuke's wrist, and tugged off his trousers.

Naruto took a second to admire his handiwork; bound, damp, naked, covered in obscene glitter and rose petals with cat ears resting in his tousled hair, Naruto couldn't remember when Sasuke had last looked so sexy. His cheeks were tinged with a faint blush, which could have been arousal or embarrassment, and his cock was rock hard.

"Damn," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I hope you're not planning on just standing there all night," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto grinned and stripped off his jeans and boxers, loving the way Sasuke's eyes flicked down to his cock.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Naruto glanced into the box and grinned, grabbing the dice. "I'll let these decide," he said, settling between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be turned on, or irritated. Currently he was settling for a mixture of the two. Naruto was clearly enjoying himself, but Sasuke was in serious need. His balls were aching, and his cock was demanding that it get some attention. He let out a hiss of frustration as Naruto placed a nipping kiss on his thigh.

Naruto shook the dice briefly in his hand before rolling them. Despite himself, Sasuke leaned over to see what they had landed on. Naruto got there first, giggling like a fool.

"Kiss lips," he read out. "Starting off easy, I guess."

Sasuke had been hoping for something in the region of 'suck cock', but he liked kissing, especially when Naruto snaked his way up Sasuke's body, pressing against him. He caught Sasuke's cheeks between his palms and began with soft, gentle pecks. Sasuke let Naruto take charge, despite the desperation coiling in his gut. Naruto placed a soft kiss to Sasuke's bottom lip, then the top one, then pressed their lips together. Sasuke kissed him back, opening his mouth, begging for the kiss to go deeper. Naruto continued to tease, keeping the kiss light. Sasuke let out a moan of frustration, and felt Naruto's lips quirk in a smile against his own. Finally, Naruto opened his mouth, giving Sasuke's eager tongue entry. They kissed like that for a while, deep and passionate. Sasuke wished that his hands were free to tangle in Naruto's hair.

Eventually, Naruto pulled back, and grabbed the dice again. "I wonder what will be next," he said teasingly, before rolling the dice again. He looked at them for a long moment, then burst into gales of laughter.

"What?" Sasuke demanded, craning his neck to see.

Naruto managed to stop laughing long enough to read the dice. "Suck boobs!" He cracked up again, laughing like a maniac.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course they would be cheesy heterosexual love dice. "I don't have boobs," he said icily.

Naruto stopped laughing, and eyed Sasuke appraisingly. "I guess we'll just have to improvise," he said. He leaned over and placed a kiss against Sasuke's right nipple. He shot him a wicked grin, before lowering his head and latching on with his mouth. Sasuke let out a gasp as Naruto sucked at his nipple, teasing with his tongue. Naruto moved to the left one, and gave it similar attention, until both nipples were dark and achingly hard.

"Good improvisation," Sasuke gasped out.

"I thought so," Naruto grinned. He rolled the dice again. "Hmm, blow thighs."

"I guess they started to run out of ideas."

Deciding that Sasuke's scepticism was a challenge, Naruto lowered his head, and licked a line up Sasuke's inner thigh, blowing lightly on the trail. He felt vindicated when Sasuke writhed, and let out a soft sigh. He placed a light kiss next to his cock, before reaching for the dice again.

"Oooh, you'll like this one; lick willy."

"Willy? Were the designers of these things five?"

"God, I hope not."

Naruto decided to keep to the commands of the dice, and only use his tongue. He started by lapping at the head, tasting the salt of pre-come. He swirled his tongue around the head, loving the way Sasuke gasped, before licking down the shaft. He trailed his tongue up and down Sasuke's cock, being very careful to ensure that no other part of his mouth touched Sasuke's straining length. It was hard; he longed to take the full length into his mouth, to feel the weight of it against his tongue. Sasuke seemed to be having similar thoughts, and Naruto pulled away before they could break the rules of the dice.

"One more," Naruto said. He rolled the dice a bit too vigorously, and one of them vanished under the bed.

"I think we should forget the damn dice," Sasuke said.

"But it was going to be another lick," Naruto said, holding up the remaining die.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged at the handcuffs. For a tacky gag gift they seemed to be surprisingly well made. Naruto's look very suddenly turned evil, and Sasuke tugged at the handcuffs with a bit more vigour. Naruto leaned over the bed to delve in the box again, and came back with the flavoured lube.

"Since they didn't specify where I should lick," he said, "I guess I should improvise."

He uncapped the lube, and squeezed a generous amount directly onto Sasuke's cock. Sasuke hissed at the coldness as it trailed down his length onto his balls. Grinning, Naruto bent down, and licked the lube from Sasuke's balls. Sasuke moaned, longing for more contact. Naruto clearly was trying to make him crazy. He tugged at the handcuffs again, wishing that they would just pop open.

"It's bubblegum flavour," Naruto commented, pouring more of the lube directly onto Sasuke's balls. Naruto spread it about with his tongue, causing Sasuke to writhe and moan. He waited until Sasuke arched his back, then trailed his tongue down Sasuke's perineum. Sasuke let out a gasp as he realised where Naruto was heading. Naruto dribbled more lube down the trail he had just licked, guiding it towards Sasuke's ass with his tongue. More lube was applied directly to Sasuke's ass, and he wondered if there was any left in the bottle. They were definitely going to need to change the sheets after this. Then Naruto's tongue returned to his ass, and all thoughts of sheets left him. Sasuke arched his back with a low groan as Naruto's tongue entered him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. He buried his face in Sasuke's ass, his lips and tongue moving on his hole as if he were kissing him. Judging by the noises Sasuke was making he was really into it, even going so far as to push against Naruto, trying to force his tongue deeper. Naruto was happy to oblige; for some reason the taste of Sasuke mixed with the bubblegum lube was deeply arousing. He moved his hands down Sasuke's cheeks, until his thumbs were pressing against his hole. It was still slick with the lube, and relaxed from Naruto's tongue, so his thumbs slid in easily.

Naruto spent an awed moment watching his thumbs move in Sasuke's ass, feeling the tightness of his walls press against them. Naruto pushed against the tightness, opening Sasuke's hole. His cock ached at the sight of the stretched flesh, and he buried his face again, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go.

Sasuke didn't know where Naruto was getting his inspiration from, but he didn't think that he had ever felt something that was so frustratingly good before. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, burning with the pleasure elicited by Naruto's tongue. Sasuke was aware that he was spouting a bunch of gibberish; his cock was dying for attention, his ass was threatening strike if Naruto didn't keep on doing what he was doing. Except it wasn't quite enough to make him come. He was trembling on the edge, but Naruto seemed to know when to back off. The tip of his tongue barely reached Sasuke's prostate, and Naruto was taking full advantage of the teasing flicks he was making against it. Damn him.

Abruptly, all contact between Naruto and his ass ended. Sasuke growled in frustration as Naruto sat up, and grinned down at him. Sasuke returned his grin with a scowl. He wasn't about to tell Naruto that he would kill him if he didn't go back to eating his ass right now, but he thought that the scowl conveyed the general meaning. Naruto's grin widened to Cheshire cat proportions, and he reached down into the box again.

Sasuke's heart skittered in alarm as Naruto held up the oversized dildo. It appeared to be glowing ever so slightly in the dim room.

"That won't fit," he said.

"Hey! It's not that much bigger than me," Naruto said, holding it against his own cock for comparison. Apparently satisfied, he shrugged, and placed the tip of the dildo against Sasuke's hole. He rubbed it against Sasuke's opening first, just putting the barest amount of pressure on; no where near enough for penetration. Sasuke let himself go along with the sensations; now he couldn't see it, he could pretend that it wasn't so big.

"I want you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured.

"Soon," Naruto replied softly, increasing the pressure on Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke groaned as the dildo breached his rim, stretching him. Naruto slid it in slowly, making sure that the angle was right to graze against Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke cried out as the pressure on his prostate remained constant as the dildo slid deeper and deeper into him. Naruto began fucking him with the toy, slow strokes that made Sasuke feel like he was going out of his mind.

It was good; so, so good. Still, Sasuke wished that he could touch Naruto, kiss him, feel his body pressing against his. As if he could read Sasuke's mind, Naruto pushed the dildo in as deep as it would go, then left it there to straddle Sasuke's hips. He bent over, caching Sasuke's face between his palms, and kissing him deeply.

"I love you," he murmured against Sasuke's lips. He sat upright, and in one swift motion impaled himself on Sasuke's still slick cock. They both groaned; Sasuke felt like he was going to explode; the dual sensation of being filled by the dildo, and feeling Naruto's ass tight around his cock was enough to have him crying out in pleasure. There was no way he was going to last, especially when Naruto reached behind him and began to move the dildo in time with his movements on Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke tried to hold onto his orgasm for as long as possible, but it was no good; Naruto twisted the dildo inside him while sinking down onto Sasuke's cock, and Sasuke was coming. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

He barely registered Naruto undoing the handcuffs, or removing the dildo from his ass, or turning him over on his side. He let out a soft gasp as Naruto entered him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. It was slow this time; a gentle love making that was in its own way just as intense.

Later, and Sasuke wasn't sure how much later; it could have been minutes, hours or even days, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, and he took a moment to take stock. He was covered in come, lube, glittery genitalia and rose petals. One fluffy handcuff was still attached to his wrist, and he was wearing cat ears. Naruto was pressed against him, equally filthy. They should take a shower, and change the sheets. Except, he couldn't quite remember how to move.

"Does this make up for me not getting you the watch?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," Sasuke replied.

"I failed, though. I was going to use everything in the box, and we never got around to the bondage tape."

"It's ok," Sasuke said. He was actually quite relieved about it, "I can think of a really good use for it."

"And the candy underwear. I was looking forward to eating it off you."

Sasuke's cock actually twitched at that thought. Naruto was a bad influence. "I think I can find a use for that, too." He said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You can't do this to me!" Sai exclaimed, struggling.

Sasuke smirked as he regarded his handiwork. "I think you'll find I just did." He said. Getting Sai drunk enough to pass out had been the easy part. Dragging him to the park fence, stripping him, putting him in the candy underwear and tying him to the fence with the pink bondage tape had taken more effort.

Still, it was definitely worth it.

"I helped you, Sasuke. Seriously, don't you think this is going a bit far? I could get arrested."

Sasuke sighed, and pulled Sai's phone out of his jeans pocket. He scrolled though the address book, before selecting a number to call. He switched it onto loud speaker, and dropped it on the floor next to Sai.

"Next time you mess with me and Naruto, I'm not going to be so nice," he said, walking away to the sound of Sai's panicked call to Sakura.

He really was too nice; he had intended to call Sai's boss. Naruto was definitely a bad influence on him.


End file.
